Picking Up Where We Left Off
by LOSTpassenger05
Summary: Logan is back at PCA yet again. But when his past comes back to reconnect, will he push aside Quinn, for another. Or will Quinn push him aside? slight LoganXQuinn; main LoganXOC ON HIATUS sort of
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of many stories that I will be starting, and working on over the summer. I hope you enjoy them.

**Picking Up Where We Left Off**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Logan and Lucilia stand outside her summer home. They stood there, in each others' arms, gazing out at the beautiful sunset, laid before them. Their last day to be together has come to an end. Lucilia was moving to New Zealand, where her stepfather bought a horse ranch, and her mother bought a bank.

It's true that Logan can always fly out and see her, but with the summer being over, he had to return to PCA. Logan's father walked up to them, holding a camera in his hand. "Would you two like to take the last photo now?"

They both nodded their heads and stood, backs facing the sunset, holding each, with Logan behind Lucilia. Logan's father quickly took the picture, and put the camera away. "Lucil your parents are looking for you out front."

"Okay." Logan's father walked away, leaving them alone for a minute. "I guess this is good-bye then, huh Logan?"

"Yeah. I guess so. You'll call me everyday, text me during classes, and email me at night, right?"

"Yeah. I promise. As long as you answer me back."

"Deal."

They hugged good-bye, and walked to the front yard. Lucilia took one last look at her house, and Logan, and then left.

Logan continued to stare from the front yard of his house, until he could no longer see her car. He walked back into his own home, went up to his room, and laid on his bed. School, and life, would never be the same.

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter will be longer, because it will jump to the present. So, how'd you like it so far? R&R pleases!!

_-Ace_


	2. Beginnings Of A New Semester

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy with track, which is over, school, which I hate, and my other fanfics, which I'm starting and continuing. Sorry again for the delay!

**Picking Up Where We Left Off**

**Chapter 2: Beginnings of a New Semester**

Logan sat underneath a palm tree on the side of a hill. It was one of the most secluded spots on the whole campus. 'No one will ever see us here. Let's just hope Quinn can find me' he thought.

"Boo!"

"Ahhhhh! Quinn don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart-attack."

"Sorry," she said in between laughs, "I just had to see your face when I did that!"

"Well, haha very funny. Everyone laugh at Logan the big wimp. You happy now?"

"Oh don't be such a baby." she said kissing his cheek. "Look," she said turning him to face her, "I'm sorry. Ok, is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes. Thank you." Logan leaned up and gave her a warm passionate kiss. "What do ya say, we forget about the fight, and go back to kissing?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'm in!"

**In New Zealand...**

"Are you sure you want to do this? Do you even know how far away we're going to be?"

"Desmond, relax. We'll be fine. You're my big brother...step brother. We'll be fine."

"I'm only eighteen Lulu. And you're only sixteen. Maybe Nicolai should be the one to take you to California." Desmond said nervously. He wasn't exactly a big fan of planes.

"No! Nico doesn't exactly like Logan. He never really did. He thought that if me and Logan would stay together forever, that we become one of those stuck up rich couples."

"I don't understand why Nicolai, someone who is actually related to you by blood, is so...oh what's the word...oh yeah, cruel. Especially to you. Instead of ignoring you, he should have spent more time with, you and me."

"See. He's the stuck up rich guy. Not me." Lucil said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Let's just get on father's," Lucil gave him a look, "I mean ada's jet. And leave already." Lucil smiled at him.

(While they were growing up, Lucil spent most of her family time with Desmond. And they both agreed that Lord of the Rings was their favorite movie, between the two of them. So together they started to learn Elvish, in order to communicate sometimes. (adafather, just 2 let u kno))

They boarded the plane, and waited for it to arrive in California. 'I'm on my way Logan.' Lucil thought to herself.

**Back at PCA...**

Zoey and the gang were hanging out in the lounge, waiting for Quinn and Logan to show up. There was, of course, the awkward silence. Which Lola had to break. "Ok, I can't take it anymore! I'm too excited for prom! I need to start planning, find a dress, get all the arrangements done, and–,"

"Lola!" Zoey shouted, and Lola looked at her, "Relax, prom's like a month away. So just chill."

"I know, but I can't help it! I mean come on, aren't you excited?"

Michael broke in, "Yeah, of course we are. But unlike you, we have at least some patience."

**Meanwhile, with Quinn and Logan...**

Logan and Quinn were in the middle of a huge, yet passionate make-out session, when Logan's phone beeped.

"What the–, whose texting me now?" He looked at the number, but felt his heart sink.

"Who is it?" Quinn questioned.

"Quinn, I-I gotta go. I'm sorry." He quickly kissed her goodbye and left before she could answer.

Logan quickly dialed the number, and waited for an answer while pacing in his room.

"_Hey, I was waiting for an answer. How are you Logan?" _the familiar female voice said.

"Hey...Lu. It's been awhile." he answered.

"_What's the matter? You don't sound as surprised as I had hoped. I know it's been what...three years? And I know you've probably had a lot of girlfriends, but–"_

"Lu?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Why are you calling me? Why the sudden interest in my life?" Logan said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"..." silence.

"Lu? Lucil?!"

A/N: ok again really sorry! I've just been so busy! School and sports and finals! And I'm sorry this chapter may seem short. Ugh!! But I'm back, and next time it won't take so long. I swear!! R&R!!

_-Ace_


	3. Announcement

To my great readers out there:

I'm sorry to say, that im taking a hiatus from this story. I need time to write for my other stories, deal with school(stupid english mostly), deal with a bad break-up, and a lot more. I'll try my hardest to put up the next chapter by new year's. I'm so sorry again!

~_Ace_


	4. Ch3 Unexpected

A/N: okay yea, I know. I lied. Not that big a deal. I was busy. Besides updating by new years was just an estimate. Anyway, im sorry. Lol anyway here's chapter 3. Enjoy, if not leave. I really don't feel like putting up with bad reviews that I don't care about. Mary sue is my specialty. Don't like it? Don't care. That's not directed to my loyal fantastic readers. I know im babbling on with the story. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters. (And my own personality)

Chapter 3: Unexpected

"Lu? Lucil!" Logan exploded.

"…Maybe coming to see you wasn't the best idea. Seeing that you're angry with me already."

"Lucil, look I'm not mad at you. I just…I want to know why you decided to talk to me again. I thought after the first few months that you had moved on?"

"What ?! Why would I do that? You're the one that stopped talking to me. But anyway, this is not why I called."

"So why did you call?"

"To tell you that I'm in California." Logan's mouth slowly gapes open. "And I was wondering if it was okay with you, that I come visit tomorrow around lunch time. If not I understand, you're probably busy and-"

"No that's fine. You can come."

"Really? Ok! I'll see you tomorrow at the front of your campus."

"Yea, bye." _Oh man…tomorrow is gonna be brutal._

_**Next Day…Lunch…..**_

Logan waited out front for the limousine that was carrying Lucil. When one pulled up, she stepped out of it, and ignored that fact that Logan's jaw dropped to the ground. Never had he remembered her being so beautiful. Her blue eyes glistening with the sun, her long golden hair was down to her waist, and her smile made him go weak at the knees.

"Logan!" she ran up and almost tackled him to the ground.

"Hey, you look…different."

"Well so do you silly. I missed you." She whispered and hugged him tighter.

"Logan?" someone from behind said.

_**To be continued….**_

A/N: yea im that mean. Can you guess who it is? I bet you can. R&R if you love me. (unlike some)

~Ace


End file.
